Facing Fears
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "A Beautiful View" by iloveromance, written by permission. Niles decides to try once and for all to overcome his fear of heights, with Daphne's help, of course. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Many thanks once again to Andrea (iloveromance) for writing "A Beautiful View." She felt that her ending was incomplete, and I agreed. Of course that meant I had to do something about it. ;) I hope I've done justice to her wonderful work!

"Daphne, I'd like to go back to the Space Needle," Niles said. Even he could hardly believe he was saying this.

"Back?" Daphne asked. "Why?"

Niles sighed. "I tell my patients every day that they've got to face up to whatever they're afraid of. What kind of psychiatrist am I if I can't even take my own advice?"

"But, Dr. Crane, are you sure you want to go back again so soon?"

Niles nodded. "I feel so awful that you had to cut your visit short because of me. People come to Seattle just to see the Space Needle. It wasn't fair that I ruined it for you."

"You didn't ruin anything!" Daphne said immediately. "I still think the way your father and brother were acting is bloody awful. You're me friend, I had to make sure you got back home safely."

Niles was touched by her words, but he would not be deterred. "I need to do this before I change my mind."

Daphne understood then that he was serious. She nodded. "All right. I'll just go and get me keys."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daphne asked moments later, as they rode down Elliot Bay Towers' elevator.

"Yes. I can't tell my patients to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. I would go alone, but I think it would help if I had someone with me."

"All right then. I'll be right there with you the whole time."

Her words gave Niles some comfort. He could do this. He just needed to force himself to get over this fear. Many times, he'd told patients that their fears were all in their minds. He only hoped he was right.

The ride back to the Space Needle was much shorter than Niles had remembered it being earlier. When she parked, Daphne turned and glanced at him. She waited a moment to see if he was going to change his mind. When he said nothing, Daphne locked the car and walked toward the famous landmark. The crowd from earlier was now long gone. They were almost the only people here.

Once again, they rode small elevator up. Niles stared out the small window, watching as the city grew smaller and smaller. Silently, Daphne reached out and gently took hold of his hand.

When the doors opened, Niles swallowed hard. Daphne squeezed his hand, and they walked back out onto the observation deck. It was now dark out. Very slowly, they walked toward the edge. Niles tried not to think about what had happened here earlier today.

Daphne saw that Dr. Crane was feeling uncomfortable. "Don't look down." She whispered the words, not wanting to startle him. "Just look straight ahead." The stars were out, and it was a full moon. The view from here was magnificent. Niles looked around, mesmerized. As a child, he had studied the stars. He could see several now that he recognized, and he pointed them out to Daphne.

"It's beautiful," Daphne said, smiling as she realized that Dr. Crane was no longer afraid. Still, she kept hold of his hand.

Niles took in one last view of the sky before turning toward her. "Thank you, Daphne. I never thought I could do this, but I have, and it's all because of you."

Daphne blushed. "I'm not really sure what I've done, but I'm very flattered!"

"Whether you realize it or not, you helped me a great deal. And since I took up so much of your day, it seems only right that I do something in return."

"I should be the one thanking _you_. I never would've seen this marvelous view if you hadn't wanted to come back here!"

"Well, in any case, I'm feeling rather hungry. I would be honored if you would allow me to take you to dinner. Of course, if you have other plans..."

Daphne smiled. "That would be lovely." She hugged him tightly. For a second, Niles felt dizzy, and he knew it had nothing to do with being over 600 feet from the ground. But he recovered quickly. He once again slipped his hand into hers, and they walked back to the elevator.

Niles thought back over the day's events. Earlier today, he'd been humiliated. His brother had ridiculed him in front of Daphne. But instead of being one of the worst days of his life, it was actually one of the best.

He thought once again of his patients. Now he could tell them with certainty that fears can be conquered. Not only that, but they can also lead to the most wonderful surprises.

**The End**


End file.
